


Sokkla Saturday Week 9: Free day

by willsimpforazula



Series: Sokkla Saturday Oneshots [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforazula/pseuds/willsimpforazula
Summary: Yall's be getting two mandopop songfics for the price of one, yes that's right. Two for the price of one. Both are unrelated one shots. All credits to Mayday and Jay Chou.Chap 1:  终于结束的起点 (Beginning of the end)Chap 2: 告白气球 (Confession Balloon)
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Sokkla Saturday Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031502
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	1. 终于结束的起点 (Beginning of the end)

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic 1 based off the MV for the song 终于结束的起点, which means 'Beginning of the End'. Yes IK the song title is depressing af but trust me the MV isn't. Like doesn't matter how you slice either the mandarin or the english for the song title it really do be like that. But enough of me rambling in the notes, bone apple tea lassies and germs. Link is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jv3zvWZlXkk

Sokkla Saturday Week 9: 终于结束的起点 (The beginning of the end)

还记不记得 我和你 最初的相信  _ Do you still remember the first time we trusted each other _

还记不记得 孩子般 简单的爱情  _ Do you still remember our simple innocent love _

我们仿佛天生在一起 用不完的默契和话题  _ It was like we were meant to be together, our never ending conversations and jokes _

戴上了耳机 沉入曾经的 回忆  _ Putting on our earbuds, we reminisce about the past _

**Five years ago**

It was, like most things in Sokka’s life, an unexpected surprise. To him, falling in love was not part of the plan. After all, he was there to support Zuko and his sister’s mixed doubles badminton match against Suki and Haru. Well at least, that is what he would claim he was doing.

Truth of the matter was, he’d fallen for Zuko’s sister. Hard. 

As the match grew in intensity from what seemed like an easy 2-0 stomp into a drag down fight, with both sides pulling out every trick in the book from soft feints near the net to power smashes from opposite corners of the court, Sokka could only find himself being more and more entranced with how Azula flowed from one end of the court to the other, either setting the pace or shoring up gaps left by her brother.

Even though he was just a casual player, he could appreciate skill and talent, of which Azula had in spades, to the point where coach Piandao has declared her a prodigy in so many words. With the match reaching its crescendo as the pairs were at 22-21 in Zuko and Azula’s favour, a jumping smash executed by Suki from the back left corner of the court was deftly returned by Azula with just the right amount of finesse and skill, the slicing motion sending the shuttlecock gently sliding down their opponents’ side of the net to rest in front of Haru, who had dived down to return it in vain, the tip of his racket just barely touching the cork base.

With that, claps and cheers erupted throughout for the group, none more louder than Sokka, much to the embarrassment of Katara, who told him to take it down a notch.

Of course, Sokka’s antics caught her attention, and the duo locked eyes for an instant. In that moment, Azula’s honey coloured eyes seemed to say  _ I see you there _ and she gave an almost imperceptible wink, to which Sokka caught and to him it felt like his soul had died and gone to heaven.

When they met up at the court, Sokka couldn’t stop gushing about her skill, to which she replied “I’m glad at least someone here recognized how much my back hurt from carrying the game, unlike  _ someone _ here who was going soft on their girlfriend.”

“I wasn’t okay, she-she caught me off guard!” Zuko sputtered.

“Yeah yeah whatever you say, Zuzu.” she replied, before moving to stow her rackets away. Before she could, Sokka thrust a shuttlecock into her hand before scurrying away, leaving her puzzled and suspicious. 

Scrolling through his phone, Sokka didn’t realise Azula had crept up on him. 

Placing her lips as close to his ear as possible, she whispered “Hello there, stranger.” and followed up with twin jabs to his sides, causing him to jump up in shock.

"Spirits above Azula, could you not!" Sokka sputtered, as Azula was bent over laughing at his reaction. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to get angry at her, not when the sound of her laughter was that melodious to his ears. In that moment, Sokka vowed he would do everything to hear her laugh like that.

After she had calmed down enough, she handed him back the shuttlecock and asked him "I presume this is your attempt at asking me out? I noticed out of the corner of my eye you were checking me out that whole match."

"Guilty as charged."

"If it's anything, I do the same when you run through your wushu routine." she replied, all of a sudden looking rather shy at having confessed to doing the same, her left foot crossed behind her right in a tiptoe whilst she blushed, which in Sokka's opinion made her look adorable.

"Well that makes two of us. What do you say to checking each other out some more over dinner, my treat?"

"Kampachi at eight, don't be late."

"Deal." Inwardly, Sokka was ecstatic at having scored a date with Azula, despite the fact that his credit card bill at the end of the month would not make him a happy camper.

* * *

幸福的回忆 是追求 幸福的天敌  _ Nostalgia is the natural enemy of pursuing happiness _

寂寞的问候 是加深 寂寞的陷阱  _ Being alone just makes the trap of loneliness feel deeper _

当时无限珍藏的回忆 变成无处躲藏的雨季  _ Those precious memories of yesterday turned into rain storms of today _

让最小事情 都变成最痛 叹息  _ All the little things turned into painful sighs _

每一段伤痛的爱情 都困住两颗想挣脱 伤痛的心  _ Every angsty love story contains two trapped hurting souls _

如果说可惜 就在下一章 更珍惜  _ The regrets of now taught us to cherish the next time more _

也许一个勇敢的决定 能换两个重生的约定  _ It just takes one brave decision to change two people promise to each other _

"我们到了站" 这一站叫终于  _ We reached this stop called 'The End' _

终于结束的起点 终于写下句点  _ The beginning of the end, we finally put a full stop _

终于我们告别 终于我们又 回到原点  _ Finally we said goodbye, we start over again _

流干了眼泪 日日夜夜  _ All these tears day and night _

未来的我们 也许能说声"好久不见。"  _ So the future us could say "It's been a while." _

**Six months ago**

It was supposed to be a relaxing getaway for the duo, two solid weeks' worth of mountain sports such as skiing and snowboarding. However, things took a tumble for the worst when firstly, Sokka fractured his wrist while snowboarding down one of the slopes whilst Azula tore her ACL while skiing two days later. 

When they returned, it was never the same for them again as they could only sit from the sidelines as their injuries healed. In addition, during their time of recuperation, they slowly found themselves arguing and bickering over the pettiest things. Eventually, it got to a point where they found themselves at each other's throats more often than they found themselves in each other's arms as they thought they had nothing of value to offer the other outside of bitter words and grieviances.

* * *

**Two weeks ago**

One night, it got so bad where Azula, in a fit of anger, hurled her medals and trophies across the room at Sokka and stormed out into the rain despite having a crutch. After some sulking and grumbling, Sokka decided to drive out in search of her. Finding her huddled in a corner under some pedestrian bridge, he couldn't bring himself to chide her, not when she looked like a lost kitten. Swallowing his pride and anger, he lifted her bridal style into the car and put the heater on, spending the drive back in awkward silence and shame. Sokka for letting her storm off and Azula for throwing stuff in Sokka's face.

When they got back, he helped her change into warm clothes and made some warm soup for her, worried that she would get a cold after spending half an hour out in the freezing rain.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have." she sniffled, the beginnings of a cold starting to form.

"Leaving you out in the cold is a shitty move, regardless of how I feel. Now get some rest, we can talk about this tomorrow or the day after." he replied, while massaging her calves, which he knew would be sore.

* * *

爱情并不是 对与错 简单是非题  _ Love isn't a simple true or false question _

相爱的两人 不一定 能相守相依  _ Two people who love each other may not be able to stay together _

因为相爱所以在一起 因为深爱所以又分离  _ Because of love we came together, we separated because we loved too deeply _

约在下一站 车票是你我 勇气  _ Meet you at the next station, with courage as the ticket _

每一段遗憾的曾经 当时名字都叫憧憬 我们的心  _ Every single regret, cuts so deeply into our hearts _

不能忘怀的 至少释怀吧 在风里  _ We can't forget it but we can let it go with the wind _

那些无法看破的叹息 某天会是看淡的风景  _ Those painful sighs of yesterday will fade away _

虽然那风景 永远有谁缺席  _ Even though there will always be a place that's empty  _

**Present day**

"We need to talk." was her reply after Sokka came back one evening.

"About?"

"Me. You. Us. This relationship."

"You're right. We should."

It went deep into the night and for the first time in a long time, both of them weren't at each other's throats. Then again, why create unnecessary drama, both of them figured.

Finally, as the sun slowly peeked its rays over the horizon, Sokka said "I guess this is it then."

"I guess so."

"It's over then. It was a good run."

"I'll miss you though. After all, who's gonna to laugh at my jokes?"

"I'll miss you too. After all, someone needs to keep your ego in check."

As they said so, both of them curled up next to each other for what seemed to be the last time, their foreheads touching as they gave each other one last deep kiss, telling each other in so many words just what they felt. With that, both of them dozed off on the couch, tired and drained physically and emotionally.

* * *

终于结束的起点 终于写下句点

终于我们告别 终于我们又 回到原点

流干了眼泪 日日夜夜

未来的我们 也许能说声好久不见 好久不见

终于结束的起点 终于写下句点

终于我们告别 终于我们又 回到原点

流干了眼泪 日日夜夜

未来的我们 也许能说声好久不见

站在这起点 其实没有走远  _ Standing back here, we actually haven't gone as far as we thought _

其实不愿告别 其实我心中 依然想念  _ Unwilling to say goodbye, you're still in my heart  _

拥抱着遗憾 岁岁年年  _ Carrying all these regrets for all these months and years _

却要在今天 头也不回的告别昨天 奔向明天  _ But today I'm letting it all go to run to the future _

奔向明天  _ Running towards tomorrow  _

不回头 不眷恋 的明天  _ No more looking back, a clean start tomorrow _

**Two years later**

Life without each other had been surprisingly painless to slip into, what with them taking incredibly divergent paths as Sokka powered through his graduate classes whilst Azula found a calling with the Foreign Office. Though they still saw each other, things were still somewhat awkward between them and thus, they only exchanged cursory greetings and small talk with each other, not ready nor willing to take their friendship to the next step. Thus, Sokka was surprised to receive a text from Azula telling him she was going to be transferred to Ba Sing Se for the next four years. But it was the last line of the text that had him stunned, as tonight was to be her last night in Caldera before flying to the capital of the Earth Kingdom tomorrow morning.  _ Meet me at the place we first met, 8 p.m. _

Staring at the clock on the wall, he noticed it was 7:50 p.m. already and thus, he drove as he dared, wanting to catch her for the last time before she left. Speeding through the streets, the song in his car was approaching the end when he finally pulled into the parking lot at 8:10 p.m., having broken just about every traffic rule known to mankind and a few that haven't even been classed as a rule yet.

Scrambling, he burst through the doors and ran down the hallways, hoping against hope that she hadn't just left. Meanwhile, Azula had arrived early and decided to take a seat and watch a training session of new badminton players. As the session drew to a close, she glanced at the wall clock, seeing the minute hand come closer and closer to the number 12. Seconds turned into minutes and Azula was growing impatient. Sighing, she stood up and got ready to leave when a familiar face appeared in the corner of her eye.

In that moment, as both of them looked at each other, all the past memories, smiles and tears came rushing back like a summer storm, overwhelming them both as they realised, they were right back at the same spot all those years ago, hot tears rolling down their cheeks as their legs carried them towards each other like magnets. Picking up a shuttlecock on the floor, he tossed it at her, who deftly caught it in the palm of her hand.

Seconds later, they were hugging each other in a tearful embrace, each confessing to each other just how much they missed each other. When they released, Sokka started to open his mouth but Azula just put a finger to his lips and said "I'm sorry for that night and all the times I got angry at you without reason." before dropping to her knees and asking "Will you forgive me?"

In response, Sokka dropped to her level and pulled her in an embrace "It should have been me who's saying sorry for all of the times I made you angry and cried. Will you forgive me?"

"But-

"Shh, I forgive you 'Zula, even if you don't." At this point the waterworks were in full swing as she soaked the front of his shirt with her tears, to which Sokka merely cradled her and stroked her back, all the while whispering sweet words as her feelings overwhelmed her. When at last her sobbing ceased, he looked into her wet amber eyes and said "There will always be a space in my heart for you. Just, promise me you'll text me everyday, okay?"

"Oh Sokka, you're just-" she cut herself mid sentence and cupping his face in her hands before kissing him deeply with everything she had, using actions to convey what words could not.

When they broke for air, Sokka replied "Let's get out of here and turn that frown upside down, how's that sound?" as he pulled her back on to her feet.

"I, I'd like that very much." she replied, while her fingers intertwined themselves more tightly with his.

"Since it's your last night here, dinner's on me."

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times."


	2. 告白氣球 (Confession Balloon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to cap off the challenge. Loosely based of the MV of the song, link is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu7nU9Mhpyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tooth rotting sweet fluff of the MV made this harder than necessary but here it is, Bon Appetit hon hon hon.

Sokkla Saturday Week 9 (Part 2):  告白氣球 (Confession Balloon)

塞纳河畔 左岸的咖啡  _ On the left bank of the River Seine, a coffee in my hand _

我手一杯 品尝你的美 留下唇印的嘴  _ I can still taste you on my lips _

**Sokka's POV**

It had only been the second day of the trip and Sokka was already regretting accepting Aang and Katara's invitation to join them in Paris for the holidays. After all, it had seemed like a good idea at the time since he'd been looking for an excuse to travel as he did not wish to be cooped up in the dorms over the holidays. Besides, he figured he could visit his sister, who had been doing a study abroad program in Paris as well as keep an eye on Aang, as the kid was more than capable of saying the most filthiest things under the layer of innocence.

As the duo engaged in more smooching whilst walking down the left bank of the Seine, he had enough and ducked into the nearest cafe, desperate to escape watching his best friend exchange saliva with his sister. Ordering a cup, he sat down to sip when Azula arrived on the scene, looking for a spot to escape the same thing. Spotting the seat in front of Sokka empty, she asked if she could share, to which Sokka obliged without looking up from his phone. Bored of scrolling his phone, he looked up and saw it was his roommate's sister seated in front of him, dressed in a simple elegance that put some of the local Parisians to shame.

**Azula's POV**

It was supposed to be a sibling bonding trip, though the fact that it was in Paris certainly raised a lot of eyebrows from their friends, who weren't above making crude jokes about their sibling relationship when they asked about their break plans, though wisely it wasn't directly to her face, lest they'd be crispified or electrocuted. Potentially both if she was not in a good mood.

She was here strictly for the architecture, or that was what she told herself.

At the last minute, Zuko more or less told her Mai would be tagging along, which put a dampener on the whole 'sibling bonding' aspect. "Please tell me both of you weren't gonna make out in the catacombs" she sighed while rolling her eyes.

"So what if we were?" Mai shot back. 

"How a theater student ended up with an emo forensic science undergrad is beyond me." Azula replied whilst shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Coming back to the present, she decided she had enough of tagging behind them and ducked into the nearest cafe, which to her dismay was packed save for one seat unoccupied. Unfortunately, the person sitting opposite her was her brother's roommate, which wasn't the most ideal scenario. After all, she had tried to rationalize away her (in her opinion at least) pointless and infantile crush on the boy, telling herself he had no endearing qualities about him save his comedic talent.

Having no choice, she reluctantly took up the seat opposite and hoped he wouldn't try to strike up a conversation with her.

* * *

花店玫瑰 名字写错谁  _ Buying roses from the florist, afraid of getting your name wrong _

告白气球 风吹到对街 微笑在天上飞  _ A confession balloon is loose in the air _

你说你有点难追 想让我知难而退  _ You played hard to get, in order to throw me off _

As they both stared at each other, shock and curiosity passed over their facial expressions as each of them tried to come up with some explanation as to why the other was in Paris.

"Oh hey it's you?"

"Yes it's me, what of it?"

"So what brings you here? Romantic getaway with a lover, perhaps?"

"So what if I am, what does it matter to you?" she replied, her ponytail and bangs swaying in time with her head tilt.

"Chillout girl, just tryna break the ice here." Sokka replied, whilst putting his palms up in surrender. Privately he found it very cute when she pouted her lips like that, but he chose to keep it to himself.

"I'll answer if you answer, what are you doing here?"

"Because I regret being the third wheel? Ugh, those two just, ew. But enough about me, what about you?"  _ You're not the only one who can play this game, girl  _ thought Sokka.

"This was supposed to be a sibling trip, well at least it was until Mai showed up."

"That emo girl from forensics?" 

"Wait how do you know her?"

"Because Suki is in criminal justice and she shared a class with her?"

"Why isn't she with you?

"Because she's not my girlfriend? I mean, I could ask the same about you and Chan." Privately she was somewhat relieved that Sokka was single.

"Why the fuck does everyone think I'm with Chan? Spirits above, that kid is just a piece of walking meat and no brains." Inwardly, Sokka's heart leapt a bit as he too, had been harbouring a crush on his roommate's sister, though unlike Azula he was less proficient at hiding his feelings.

"Seems like you and me are in the same boat here."

"So it seems. What are you suggesting?"

"We are in Paris after all."

"And? Does geography really matter? I mean, you could confess to your crush in Antarctica and it'd make no difference."

"You are the least romantic person I've ever met, and I've met Mai. Which I think, says a lot."

"Maybe I just have high standards." she teased, twirling a bang with her finger.

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Surprise me." With that, she got up and proceeded to leave before Sokka asked "I didn't get your number."

"You're a smart kid, you should be able to figure it out." and sauntered off, the scent of her perfume lingering in the air like a tease.

* * *

礼物不需挑最贵 只要香榭的落叶 _I don't need the most expensive gifts, as long as the falling leaves of the_ _Champs-Élysées_

营造浪漫的约会 不害怕搞砸一切  _ Set the tone for this date, I'm not worried about anything _

拥有你就拥有 全世界  _ Because having you means the world to me _

亲爱的 爱上你  _ Ever since I fell in love with you _

从那天起 甜蜜的很轻易  _ From that day forward it was easy to be sweet _

亲爱的 别任性  _ Don't be stubborn my beloved _

你的眼睛 在说我愿意  _ Your eyes are already said 'I do' _

Having managed to wrangle her number was one thing, getting her a surprise gift to knock her off her game was a totally different matter.  _ After all, what do you get a girl that has everything _ , Sokka mused as he lay on his bed. Suddenly, a thought popped into his mind and the wheels in his mind began to turn.

The next afternoon, Azula felt her phone buzz and she pulled it out to a text from Sokka, asking her to meet him on the  Champs-Élysées. Curious as to what tricks he had up his sleeve, she obliged. When she reached the avenue, she saw a balloon float gently in her direction, a letter attached to it.

Opening the letter, she found it contained a set of clues that led her to the Arc de Triomphe, where Sokka awaited with a rose in the lapel of his coat.

"You know, I was beginning to think the balloon would have been blown off course but it made it into your hands. I wonder why." he mused.

"So, any particular reason you brought me here?"

"Well, I'd ideally like to march down the avenue triumphantly with your hand in mine, but only if you want to."

"That has to be the cheesiest pickup line I have ever heard."

"I'd like to see you try and come up with one on the spot."

"No thanks, I'd rather march down the avenue holding your hand."

"Really?"

"I'm waiting, Sokka."

Without warning, he grabbed her hand and spun her around into his arms before remarking "How's this for a twist?", before giving her a soft kiss on the nose that turned her cheeks bright red.

"I-"

"Speechless?" he teased. What happened next caught him off guard as Azula sandwiched his face between her palms and delivered a full on lip lock that stole his breath away. When she broke the kiss, it was her turn to smirk at Sokka, a twinkle of victory in her eyes.

* * *

亲爱的 爱上你  _ Ever since I fell for you on that day _

恋爱日记 飘香水的回忆  _ Our memories are written in this perfume scented diary _

一整瓶 的梦境  _ An entire bottle of hopes and dreams _

全都有你 搅拌在一起  _ With you they are intertwined _

亲爱的 别任性  _ Please stop being so stubborn _

你的眼睛 在说我愿意  _ Your eyes are already said 'I do' _

**4 years later**

As they strolled down the same avenue, hands intertwined, Azula asked her fiancé "Hey Sokka?"

"Yes?"

"How did you figure out I was crushing on you?"

"Y'know, I had my suspicions but-"

"But what?"

"Your eyes. They told me all I needed to know. What, you think I was going in blind?"

"Judging by how narrowly you missed kissing that tree, I'd say you just might be."   
"What a shame that would be, because then I'd miss out on your smile."

"Oh stop it." she replied, cheeks blushing.

"Stop what? Showering you in hugs & kisses? Sorry, but you signed up for a lifetime of it when you decided to get engaged to me."

"Oh my, however shall I manage." was her sarcastic reply, to which Sokka merely rolled his eyes and ignored as he moved to give her a quick peck on her cheek. High above them, a pink balloon floated high across the city, a message tied to the end of the string.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to write songfic fluff is hard but it's nice to end on a sweet note because Sokkla deserves more fluff than angst. It was tempting to do an angsty songfic but nah. If another similar challenge rolls around next year i will not go easy. as stated in the chapter summary, MV is in the link,

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the ending was up to snuff, had a little bit of a roadblock getting there but it be like that when the songs you chose aren't english and you are your own google translate.


End file.
